


Snippets

by Maab_Connor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the ongoing, loving relationship of Eliot/Alec/Parker. </p>
<p>Basically it's a bunch of comment fics that I think are too short to be posted alone.  Each "chapter" is a short and is complete.  Some will be sweet and some will be sexy.  But this is me exploring all the facets of this beautiful relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Safe and Sound:

 

_She’s running and running and running, but it’s not the fun kind of running. There is no joy to this, her hands are empty and there is terror clawing in her throat. Something is chasing her. She dodges and weaves but she just can’t get away. She turns left at the end of a long line of storage containers and is suddenly in the middle of a thick, cold forest. Branches like hands with claws reach out and scratch her, hurt her, make her bleed. But that thing is still chasing her; that thing with the changing face and the changing voice. And she’s all alone and she’s cold and she’s scared. She trips on an exposed root and falls, hitting hard onto a concrete floor. The sound of heavy boots are behind her, dark laughter fills the air. There are walls, walls on every side, it’s a dead end. She can’t get out._

“We’re right here, darlin’,” words whispered in her ear, soft and with a comforting drawl. “Come on out of it now. Hardison, get your ass over here.”

“Man, she kicked me! I’m’a have, like, a bruise.”

It’s the simple exasperation in the voice that finally brings her back. She’s on their bed, wrapped tightly in Eliot’s strong arms. She opens her eyes and sees Alec standing at the side of the bed, rubbing hard at his thigh.

“You back?” Eliot asks.

She just nods, she doesn’t trust her voice yet.

Alec seems to relax. He picks up a water bottle from the bedside table and hands it to her as he sits carefully. “You wanna talk about it?”

“It was just a nightmare,” she says, her voice a cracking whisper. She takes a small sip of the water and forces some of the tension out of her body.

Eliot’s grip relaxes from restraining to comforting. “You’re awake now, darlin’. Safe and sound.”

“I was being chased,” she volunteers. “I was alone and it was dark and it was cold. I was scared.”

Alec lies down and opens his arms to both of them. Together Eliot and Alec sandwich her between them, holding her securely. “You ain’t alone, baby girl. You got your boys here with you.”

“Ain’t never gonna be alone,” Eliot says, kissing her shoulder gently. “And as for cold, damn darlin’, we got a human radiator over on that side.”

She feels herself smile as she feels the last of the fear leave her. She lets the warmth and the safety flow through her and she starts to drift back to sleep.

“She’s going to sleep,” Alec says in half a whisper.

“I noticed,” Eliot agrees.

“But… not even any make-me-feel-better sex?”

“Damn it Hardison, we were having a moment.”

“I know that. Don’t act like I don’t know that. I’m just sayin’, sex makes _me_ feel better after a nightmare.”

Eliot laughs silently. “Go the hell to sleep.”


	2. dancing at the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no words challenge

They’re here for Parker. Neither of them likes to dance. It’s not that they’re bad at it; Eliot’s body is trained to do what he tells it to, whether that’s busting heads or not stepping on a lady’s toes doesn’t really matter, also he’s musical; and Hardison has a certain grace and style, plus –though he will NEVER admit it out loud- Nana signed him up for dance classes when he was 12 because she was worried about the ever-encroaching gangs and he can still bust a decent move. But Parker… she’s amazing on a dance floor. Archie had trained her for dance and gymnastics both; when she was fourteen, he’d given her a fake ID and sent her out to the clubs to see what kind of take she could get in two hours on a crowded dance floor. She came back with just under ten grand and a love for dance that she’d never understood before.

Every now and then, she needs to feel that again. So Eliot and Hardison came with her tonight and are currently packed into the club like a couple of sardines. Parker is dancing between her boys and they’re protecting her, letting her let go for a while without having to worry about anything in the world. The volume of the music is ear-splitting, the base is hard enough to affect their heartbeats and slightly-drunk club goers keep grabbing their asses like they have some kind of right.

Eliot shoots a couple of his patented You Will Die Screaming looks and he stops getting quite so manhandled. But there is a fake-boobed, highly-inebriated bimbo with a bachelorette tiara on her head who keeps… touching… Hardison. Eliot knows that he’s growling, but he also knows that it is way too loud in the club for his warning to do any good.

He feels Hardison looking at him and when he finally looks over, he sees Hardison’s face and realizes that they don’t need to hear each other to talk just fine. 

_Calm down, don’t do anything stupid, she’s just some drunk. Dance it off_ , Hardison’s face is saying quite clearly. That look has a very specific tone of voice in Eliot’s head.

Eliot feels his teeth gnashing.

_Calm the hell down, you can’t just be beatin’ on people in the middle of a club._

Apparently Hardison can read him just fine too. But Eliot can’t help it; he has a fierce, feral need to protect his lovers.

Hardison’s eyes glance meaningfully to Parker. She’s having fun, she’s letting go. They’re here for her. Hardison is telling Eliot, in no uncertain terms, that if he wants to worry about one of his lovers, he should worry about her.

So Eliot takes his advice and moves in a little closer to Parker.

She senses him coming and moves subconsciously, the way a body does when it has intimate knowledge of the other body coming towards it, into him. Her back presses into his chest, her head leans back onto his shoulder, blonde hair and brown tangling slightly there, she sways until her ass is nestled against his groin and they just move together. Eliot feels himself start to get hard as she writhes; but it’s nothing urgent, no _need you right now_ , rather _ready, willing and able should you be in need of assistance_. He nuzzles into her slightly-damp hair and breathes her in as he wraps one arm around her waist, his callused hand splaying on her tight belly and feeling her muscles move sinuously. His other hand trails lightly over her body, just on the friendly side of arousing, but no one who sees them can doubt that they’re together.

Hands stop reaching for Eliot altogether; but more eyes are on them.

Eliot opens his eyes and finds Hardison watching them with a heated stare; his breathing hitches when their eyes meet. Teasingly, Eliot moves his hand a fraction of an inch down Parker’s body, his pinky finger is resting inches from her sex. He watches as Hardison swallows convulsively. 

And then that… bachelorette has her hands on him again.

Eliot shoots her his best I Will Eviscerate You look and reaches out to grab Hardison by the front of his shirt. He pulls once, hard, and Hardison is up against Parker, a half hard dick brushes the back of Eliot’s hand as he repositions to pull Hardison closer – their legs work themselves out without a thought.

Parker is smiling wickedly when she opens her eyes, she knows exactly what’s been going on, she always does when it comes to her boys. One of her hands trails back to Eliot and takes a firm grip on his ass, pulling him in tightly against her own, while the other wraps around Hardison and pulls him in too. She’s sandwiched between her boys and she smiles her biggest smile; there is nowhere else on Earth she wants to be. She stretches up and kisses Hardison, sighing in contentment when his arms wrap around to Eliot behind her. She turns her head, leading him to Eliot even as they’re still kissing.

Eliot knows what Parker is doing, she’s claiming them publicly, telling everyone in the place that they’re both going home with her. Pride swells in his chest. He leans in and licks playfully at their hungry mouths. They got the hang of a three-way kiss pretty early on. All three of them are big fans of kissing for hours and hours, so this was a priority. Now, they move perfectly, cheating their faces just enough that Eliot joins them. It’s wet and messy and hot; there’s not quite enough room for a full lip-lock, but it’s enough to amp up the temperature in the club significantly. 

Parker pulls back, she knows that her boys aren’t done kissing yet, and she loves to watch them together. Her body shivers with lust when they stay locked together in a hard kiss, both of them pushing harder against her. She can feel how hard they’re both getting, she knows that they’ve moved up to serious foreplay. Playfully, Parker sways her hips to the music and is instantly rewarded with hard, hot, grasping hands on her.

They break apart from their kiss and both fix her with a look. She grabs each of their hands and turns for the door. She might not be able to hear them over the music of the club, but she knows for a fact that they probably won’t get out of the parking lot before they can’t stand the wait anymore. She’s glad that Eliot parked his truck in a dark corner of the parking lot… there is a reason they call it a truck bed after all.


	3. 3 sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says, I'll be adding all of them here if/when I write more of them. this is probably the only chapter that will change

family:

Eliot clenches his jaw as he watches the car pull off. "You can't choose your family," he grumbles.

Parker takes his arm, smiles and says, "We did."

 

~~~

 

Bunny:

She doesn't keep much because she doesn't like stuff; stuff takes away her money and she likes money. She keeps a bed and clothes and gear to do her job - essentials only. And Bunny is essential.

 

~~~

 

Sexting:

"I don't get it, Parker wants me to touch her bob?" Alec showed his phone to Eliot.

"The one I got her or the one you got her?" Eliot asked.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this sexting thing," Parker said with a smile as she walked in.

 

~~~

Chaos: (written before WW ever came on the show)

They curl together, a mass of sweaty, sated limbs, and sigh with relief and pleasure and relaxation. In this room -the room where they make love and live softly and laugh as much as they can – there are no harsh words or hands or looks; this room is safe and gentle and free as their love. Outside that door and those windows there is utter chaos every single moment of every single day, but this is their space; and though it may seem chaotic to anyone else, to them, it’s perfect.

 

~~~


	4. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the team splits up, Eliot does his own thing, but everything reminds him of Alec and Parker

They had to split up, there were too many ways they would get caught, too many ways they would end up dead or locked in a tiny cage. So the three of them had spent two days in bed, trying to make enough love to last them the six months they had to be apart. The morning of the third day, Eliot knew that he had to leave. The sun wasn’t up yet and Hardison and Parker were wrapped around each other, they were so used to him being up early that they didn’t even stir.

Walking out of that door had been the hardest thing he’d ever had to do.

Three weeks passed and he was doing a job in Djibouti when he saw a tall, dark skinned man in a graphic tee shirt, tight jeans and lime green Converse shoes. He’d stopped dead in his tracks, heart in his throat, stomach threatening to follow. Then the man turned. It wasn’t Hardison. How could he have made such a mistake? That night he had to force himself not to pick up the phone and dial. The missing was like a hungry beast inside of him.

Another few weeks and he was in Nice. There was a woman with long blonde hair standing on the rooftop across from him. And even though he knew that Parker would never wear that kind of dress to do a job, he couldn’t help that the hunger for his lovers reared up and threatened to swallow him with its gaping jaws of want.

He had to turn down the next four jobs that came his way. He couldn’t go more than an hour without seeing one of them on the street, and there would be that moment of joy and angst and hope, and then the person would turn or laugh or make a move and it just wasn’t them.

He’d been alone a long time. He’d been alone for so long before them that it took him a while to realize that he wasn’t getting over this. He was strong and he had an iron will; but this… this… was too much. The weight of it was more than his strong shoulders could carry. He needed them. He needed his lovers like a drowning man needed air.

He picked up his phone that night, all of his carefully-carved control falling away like so much dust. He texted GPS coordinates to two numbers and prayed to all that was holy that he wasn’t about to end up in a fucking cage, but he just couldn’t not have them near him, in his bed, at his table, in his life.

As soon as he hit send he felt like he took his first solid breath in months.


	5. Knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Parker/Hardison - are you.....knitting?
> 
> total crack

Hardison leaned back and sighed. He hated having insomnia. It was all well and good for Eliot to sleep an obscenely short amount of time, he had stuff to do; Alec wasn’t set up like that. His timing, his scheduling, his life were all set up with the assumption that he would be sleeping through at least five hours of every day and preferably more like seven – eight was just far too much time to lose, and people who slept that much clearly didn’t understand their friend Mr. Caffeine Molecule. So here he was at four in the morning, sitting up alone on the couch. Eliot was up on the roof tending to his cucumbers and carrots. Parker was asleep in the middle of their huge bed – and since when was she the normal one in this relationship?

He stretched and turned off the TV, amazed that he was actually missing Billy Mayes’ touch on late night infomercials, and closed the laptop when he realized that his blurry eyes were making reading the screen impossible. He got up and went to the closet and pulled out a box that he had strategically hidden. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the couch and started to work.

It was about a half an hour later, his mind was off in that fuzzy place where it was just letting his fingers do what they were doing while it multitasked more low-priority things than Alec’s conscious mind could comprehend, when he heard a small giggle. And then a somewhat less-delicate snort.

“Dude,” Eliot’s voice said, full of laughter, “are you… knitting?”

Alec had no hope of hiding the yarn and needles at this point. Maybe if he’d been more aware, he could have stashed his secret under the couch, but that time was long passed. He turned to see both of his lovers standing and laughing quietly. “I couldn’t sleep. This relaxes me.”

They just laughed harder, but they came to the couch and sat on either side of him.

“Just when I think you couldn’t get any more manly,” Eliot continued.

“Man, shut up. Don’t you have a kitchen that’s missing you?”

Eliot scowled in the slightly dangerous way and Parker shifted in between them. “My boys,” she cooed. “You’re both so pretty.”


	6. Pain Makes it Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is D/s, which I normally don't write, but I think it works.

It had been Parker the first time; the three of them had been fooling around on her couch and Eliot had made some snarky remark and she’d slapped his ass. He had not been quick enough to hide his response, he was too worried about coming in his jeans like some starry-eyed virgin. Alec said, “Seriously?” and Parker got a look in her eye that worried both of her men.

The next time he went to her place, she showed him the box under the bed. He got hard just looking at the harnesses, the collars, the handcuffs and the flogs. There was a dildo in there that kind of scared him, he decided not to look at that.

Parker didn’t say anything, just petted her hand through his hair in a rhythmic motion that drew him easily into subspace. They stood there together in the dying light of her bedroom windows, with an assortment of sex toys that would make any professional dominatrix cry with envy, and the rules of their relationship changed with that gentle, repetitive motion.

Hardison liked the leather and he loved how red Eliot’s ass would get when Parker flogged him, he loved taking Eliot hard and feeling the heat of his beaten cheeks slap against Alec’s own hipbones. So he listened and he paid attention when Parker showed him how to be a Dom and neither of them were surprised when he was the better Dom of the two of them.

One morning after a particularly intense session, after a horrendously fucked job, they were sitting at the kitchen table in Alec’s apartment, eating Eliot’s awesome French toast. “How does this work?” Alec asked. “With two Doms… who do you listen to?”

“We’d have to come up with a rule for that. There are rules for everything with this. And I still need your black list, by the way.”

Parker shoved an enormous amount of food to the side of her cheek – making her look like a crazed squirrel – and said, “I’m more of a sub, I was just Domming because Eliot needed it.”

“So you do both?” Alec asked.

Parker nodded and finished chewing.

“See, I don’t get that. You can Dom… but you… like subbing better?”

“Pain makes it real,” Eliot said when it was obvious Parker still couldn’t speak. 

She nodded vigorously.

“So… I’m gonna Dom for both of y’all?”

Parker swallowed and smiled. “I’ll finish teaching you how, but then, yeah. And not all the time. But just… you know.”

“Just when we need it. Or when you need it,” Eliot clarified.

Alec knew enough to know how much of a gift he was being given and he smiled, touched that they trusted him so much. “I’m’a need help on my black list.”

“We can do that.”


	7. The First Time He Realized He Loved Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Leverage, Eliot /Hardison/Parker or +team, the first time he realized he loved them
> 
> past!Eliot/Aimee

Eliot is chopping vegetables for the pot roast dinner he has planned. Hardison is sitting at the kitchen bar, clicking on his laptop, he could be taking over the Asian markets or he could be playing WOW, either is likely. Parker is there next to him taking T Rex-sized bites out of the most disgusting bacon sandwich Eliot has ever seen – and honestly he has no idea how she stays so damned skinny when she eats like that. They aren’t saying anything, each of them lost to their own thoughts. But it’s comfortable… nice.

And suddenly Eliot is thinking about Aimee. He’s been thinking about Aimee a lot lately and he has no idea why. But right now, he’s remembering her at sunset, dismounting her roan under the pecan tree where he’d carved their initials. Clear as day he can see the bright softness of the sunset behind her, the silhouette of her body and the horse as she sees to the saddle and the reins. She is the picture of perfection to his eyes in that moment. He loves her. The thought of it, the truth of it is terrifying and wonderful and he feels like he could just fly right over to her and take her in his arms and never let go.

He opens his eyes quickly and pulls himself back to now, forces himself away from that time and that place that are so far out of reach he can hardly believe they ever existed.

“You are drippin’ bacon,” Alec is saying to Parker. 

She smiles around her enormous mouthful and nods.

There is a strange look of disgust and amusement and wonder on Alec’s face as he hands her a napkin and tries to keep his distance.

And Eliot feels full and right and terrified and awestruck and like he could sprout wings and fly right over the counter and take them both into his arms and never let them go.

He stops and processes what he’s feeling. This moment is nothing like that moment with Aimee where she could have been immortalized as perfection. This moment is fun and flirty and just a little gross and teasing and… so normal. And yet, that feeling is the same feeling.

Eliot is in love.

He’s in love with these two, complicated, awesome, fearsome, completely crazy, imperfect people. They are his and he loves them with a ferocity that scares him just a little. This love is not perfect, it is far from it, and that makes it so much more real than anything he’s ever felt before. And he wants to shout it from the rooftops.

Instead he says, “Don’t make me separate you two!”

“Yeah, listen to the man with the knife!” Alec agrees, ducking away from Parker’s bacon-greasy fingers.

And Eliot knows that if this is the rest of his life… that’s just fine by him.


	8. Let Us Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a first time - I don't do many of those for the OT3 - but the prompt just asked for it
> 
> prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Parker/Hardison, let us help

Before he was a good guy, he never worried about that phrase. He never heard it, he certainly never said it, it wasn’t enough a part of his universe that he ever thought of the connotations.

But now he is a good guy. And now he says it a lot. He says it to those who are so lost under what feels like insurmountable odds that they look at him like he’s an angel or an insane person, sometimes both. And he said it to Nate, back when Nate was drinking and he was just on the verge of realizing that it’s a problem for him and that he’s not so much a functioning alcoholic as a sloppy drunk. He said it to Sophie when she lost herself inside of names and labels and fake IDs. He said it to Hardison when one of the few foster siblings he’d kept in touch with went missing in the middle of the night. And he said it to Parker when her step father had come out of the ether, sniffing out her money, her success and her talent.

But he still hadn’t had anyone say it to him. He was the one who took care of his own and looked out for himself. He was the hitter and that’s what the hitter does. Or it was, before his control slipped. Things were scary for a bit, for the whole team, and one day he came home and Hardison and Parker were both there, inside of his home. That’s the day someone first said it to him.

“Let us help you.”

He’ll never be entirely sure what happened between those words and the slow glide of Hardison’s fingers inside of him, opening him, or the taste of Parker’s sex on his tongue, sharp and musky. He doesn’t know how this happened, how he let this happen. Had he kept a hold of his own control, the way he’s supposed to, it never would have happened. This isn’t supposed to happen, this isn’t for him, this tangle of long limbs and press of soft lips and slide of callused fingers.

And yet Parker’s heels dig into his thighs and he moves up, his lips walking up her pale stomach and pulling the rest of him behind, because he knows what she wants and he wants it too. Dear god help him, he wants this. Even when he’s not quite sure what to do when it’s Hardison’s hand that grips his cock and lines him up and leads him into that tight, wet, heat, he knows that he needs this and would break if he didn’t have it.

And then, when he and Parker have a rhythm that makes her keen and shudder, her short nails biting into his shoulder blades and her body holding him, pulling him, demanding from him; that’s when he feels Hardison shift behind him and he instinctively stills even when Parker’s hips rock and her pussy keeps pulling on his cock where it’s buried inside of her. And then she sees what’s happening and she opens her soft thighs wider and lets him shift and open his own hips. And Hardison pushes slowly into him and he thinks for a minute that he’s going to come apart, that he’s going to just split open and spill and lose everything that he’s trying to hold so tightly. He can feel the tears tracking down his cheeks and he knows it’s not because he hurts, it’s because he finally doesn’t, but Parker and Hardison don’t know that and they murmur to him like a spooked horse, they remind him to breathe and to bare down and that it’s ok and that they care about him.

And then there’s a moment of perfect clarity, when he’s buried to the hilt inside of Parker, and Hardison is buried to the hilt inside of him and they’re all still and breathing and one being with three minds and it’s all right there even though he doesn’t want to think about what that means.

And they say it again. “Let us take care of you.” And it’s love and belonging and peace and calm and all the scary stuff goes back, goes away like it’s supposed to, because it can’t exist here and now.

He takes a deep breath and nods his head and lets them do just what they want, he lets them take care of him.


	9. Best Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Leverage, Hardison/Parker/Eliot, on their best behavior
> 
> I love cracky porn.

“You three better be on your best behavior!” were Nate’s parting words. He and Sophie were going out of town to meet with a prospect, but Nate also wanted to talk to her in private, so Eliot, Parker and Alec had been left behind.

“Aww, mom and dad want some privacy,” Hardison said as the door closed.

“Yeah, to plan each other’s funerals,” Eliot answered, flopping down on the length of Nate’s couch and surfing the obscene number of sports channels.

“You’re taking up the whole couch,” Parker observed.

“I got somewhere you can sit, darlin’,” he replied with a leer.

“No!” Hardison called from the table. “No, y’all… just… no.”

“No what?” Eliot asked, trying to sound innocent.

“We are not having sex at Nate’s place!”

Eliot pulled Parker to sit on his groin. “Who invited you this time?”

Parker giggled, she loved it when Eliot and Alec got like this. It was always the BEST sex when it started with them snarking at each other. She wiggled just a little to get comfortable, Eliot hissed and she felt him get hard under her.

“We are guests. You do not have sex in someone else’s house like that.”

“How would you prefer we do it?” Eliot asked, feigning attention on the sports news. “Is there a Ms. Manners page dedicated to the proper way to christen someone’s couch for them? In fact, you should google it. I bet there probably is.” He turned his attention to Parker, who was still wiggling her delectable ass on his dick. “That woman has advice for everything.” He trailed a hand up over her thigh and had to force himself not to groan when she parted her thighs.

Alec was muttering something about how Eliot had been raised by wolves, but his fingers were typing.

Parker did That Thing where she stretched and wiggled and made the smallest little moan. She did it on purpose. Eliot knew that she did it on purpose, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her down into a fierce, claiming kiss.

“Ms Manners doesn’t touch having sex in someone else’s house. Nor is she willing to touch on polygamy. So basically we are in uncharted terri- CUT THAT OUT! You are on Nate’s couch! He told you to behave yourselves! Y’all should be ashamed.”

Parker sat up again, Eliot following because he was unwilling to stop mouthing her nipple. “Can’t we just have… like… polite sex?”

Alec’s vision narrowed down to Eliot’s mouth working Parker’s pink nipple between his teeth, her pale skin against his dark-stubbled chin. “Um…”

Parker laughed the way she did when there was some serious mischief afoot and she got to be part of it. She threw her shirt off and started pulling up Eliot’s three tee shirts – and seriously, why didn’t he just get a sweatshirt like a normal person? – and arched her back the way she knew drove them both crazy.

“Damn it,” Alec whispered as he stood and walked to the two of them. “Y’all better be, like, mindin’ your Ps and Qs.”

"Get over here and I'll mind yours for you," Eliot said.

"Stop talking with your mouth full," Parker teased.

He tossed his shirt to the floor. “And tell me that the cushions have slip covers that we can take to our _own_ dry cleaner?”

No one answered him, but the way Parker just swallowed his cock as soon as she could reach it, he didn’t really care so much.


	10. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison/Parker, This is for you.
> 
> her boys know her very well

It’s something she’s always wanted, something she’s always been afraid to want, something that she’s never said out loud because she’s never trusted anyone enough to let them know. But her boys have never needed her to say what she needs, they’ve always just known. It makes her love them all the more.

So when they’re all on Hardison’s ridiculously large bed, kissing and touching and stripping and leading up to a very nice place, she isn’t nearly as surprised as she should have been when Eliot reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out a box. He smiles and says, “This is for you. We thought you’d like it.”

Alec is smiling his childish smile, his eyes alight and his body twitching with excitement, and Eliot is biting his lip and holding his breath.

She opens the box and can’t help the squeak of thrill that comes out of her mouth. “How did you know?”

Eliot smiles his biggest smile and moves in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead just behind her ear, “You’ve been askin’ us a lot how it feels, we thought we’d like to show you.”

“Took me weeks to find this one,” Alec says. “The rest are… well, they’re toys, but this one…” He reaches into the box and pulls out the leather harness. “Top of the line. Penetration and clitoral stimulation for you and for us… you’re damned well hung if I do say so myself.”

“Closest we could get,” Eliot says. He kisses her shoulder. “Who do you wanna take, darlin?”

She smiles her biggest smile, she should have known that they would know.


	11. Sanity is Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Leverage, Hardison/Parker/Eliot, sanity is relative

When Alec was ten, his Nana adopted him. His life settled into a sort of normalcy. Around thirteen he decided that normalcy was not all it was cracked up to be. That’s when he started hacking. And over the years, that became its own sort of normal.

And then he met his team, and life went distinctly off kilter.

He remembers the night they first met, when they were on the roof. He remembers how he and Eliot described Parker. Ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag. And though Eliot kept saying that there was something wrong with Parker, Alec couldn’t help but think that there was something wrong with Eliot too.

The first time Parker kissed him was part of the job. The first time he kissed Eliot it was part of the job. And because of that, Alec was able to keep himself separate from how their lips had felt against his own; he was able to compartmentalize that Parker smelled like peppermint and orchids and kissed like a wild nymph who was seeking humanity to ground herself; he was able to set aside that Eliot smelled like vanilla and sandalwood and leather and kissed like Alec was something precious that was going to break apart in his hands. And if, in the dark of night and the privacy of his own lonely bedroom, those facts broke out of their little boxes as he had his hand fisted around his aching dick, well that was his own problem and not something that he was going to bring to the team.

Or rather it was, until one night Eliot knocked on his door later than was really acceptable and louder than the neighbors were going to appreciate. Alec opened the door and Eliot came in, not bothering to take off his leather jacket or his woolen cap or his fingerless gloves; he pushed Alec back and slammed the door and just ran his hands over Alec’s frame.

Alec couldn’t stop himself when he reached out and framed Eliot’s worried face in his hands. “I’m ok, man. They didn’t get me. It was a rough day and a bad job, but I’m ok. You got there.”

“I just keep thinking-“

“I know.” He pulled Eliot to him, offering the comfort of the hug and the reality of his presence in one move. It was only meant to reassure Eliot. To make him feel better. But the scent of vanilla and sandalwood and leather filled him and he was hard in an instant.

Eliot, being as hyperaware as he had trained himself to be, did not miss that fact. Rather, he backed Alec up against the wall and pressed into him. He turned his head and licked up Alec’s neck. “Hardison, am I reading this wrong?” was half whispered half growled into his ear.

A cold breeze came through the room. “You’re not readin’ me wrong.”

“I thought… Parker. I thought you had a thing for her.”

“I do,” Alec said honestly. “Doesn’t mean I can’t… have a thing for you too.”

Eliot gave a small laugh. “You’re crazy, you know that, right?”

“We wouldn’t like him if he weren’t,” Parker’s voice said from nearby.

The two men jumped apart quickly, but Parker grabbed Eliot’s jacket sleeve and pushed Alec back to the wall. She kept a hold of Eliot as she leaned in and pressed her lips roughly to Alec’s.

He couldn’t help the small groan of appreciation, nor could he stop his own hand from reaching up to hold her, to pull her closer, to try to capture that wild edge. And as she was pulling away, his head was turned before he opened his eyes and this time Eliot’s lips were on his, soft and safe with the burn of stubble hinting at the edges. And as Eliot pulled away and Alec’s eyes drifted open, he saw Parker smile her dangerous smile and then she pulled Eliot to her and kissed him with that raw edge as he tried to calm her with his careful control.

Parker pulled away at last, licking her lips to savor the taste of both men, she smiled again; it was the smile that meant she had an idea, it was the smile that usually made Alec’s blood run cold, but this time only served to bring it to a boil. “I like sharing,” she said sweetly. She unzipped her hoodie and threw it in the general direction of the sofa; then she took the hem of her tank top and just lifted it over her head. She stood still for half a second as both men finally allowed themselves to look at her in her half naked glory; then she turned and walked toward the bedroom. “Coming boys?”

Eliot stripped his outer clothes quickly, grabbed Alec by the belt and pulled him the same way, a dangerously playful glint in his eye.

The rest of the night was a haze of flesh and want, of hands and lips and moans of pleasure. The three of them shared themselves and they shared each other; and they fit, they understood what was needed and knew how to touch and where. Parker’s wild abandon and Eliot’s careful control and Alec’s analytical nature all fit together as easily as their sweaty bodies slid over and around and into each other.

In the morning he woke on sheets that reeked of sex, Parker’s arms were clamped tightly around him as she slept and Eliot’s arm draped over both of them from behind. It was a warm cocoon as the sunlight slanted in through the blinds. 

For the rest of his life, Alec would never be sure how the three of them made it work. Day in and day out with two of the craziest criminals he’d ever met was a lot of work. But Alec figured out pretty early on that sanity was relative and normalcy was overrated.


End file.
